Soul Mates
by theplurplefactory
Summary: There aren't many stories about Percy and Silena, but haven't you ever wondered about them? I know bad summary but this is basically a Percy and Silena romance story. NO PERCABETH! Percy/Silena
1. A Dip in the Lake

**I LOVE this chapter. my brother made some but just alittle. ha he's right next to me right now. he looks like a douchebag. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want please.**

**Disclaimer: is this really nessesary, someone tell me, because i don't know about you, but the disclaimer makes me stupid that I didn't think up the percy jackson books. rick riodan did. or is it rick riordan. whatever, he made it.**

**Claimer: I did make this fanfic though. so yea in your face.**

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

Hey, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm 16 years old. I'm a half-blood, which means I'm half human and half god. I go to Camp Half-Blood every summer because it's not safe to be out in the open with monsters that want to kill us are everywhere.

This summer, everything would change. And I hate change.

My friend, Annabeth, is currently on a quest right now with my other best friend Grover to get the daughters of Aphrodite and Apollo.

Apollo must have been excited about his daughter coming to camp because just before Annabeth and Grover left he warned them to bring her back safely or else. Now he keeps checking in on them. Aphrodite was only happy because she was getting another beautiful daughter.

It's 4 am right now but I can't go back to sleep so I walk to the lake. I come here when I need to think or just relax. The water soothes me and makes me feel safe. Probably since my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea.

I hear someone dive into the lake and I wonder how come I didn't see them. I can see it's a girl from her long hair, but I still don't know who it is. I was feeling pretty lonely, so I jumped in the lake too.

As the water touches my face, I feel almost like all my troubles have been washed away into the emptiness of the water. As I rise I see the girl staring at me.

"Hey." I say. If I know her then her voice will sound familiar right?

"Percy, is that you?" Oh I'd know that voice anywhere. It sounded like, like, wow I can't even explain it. It was just beautiful like she was.

"Oh it's you. What's up Silena."

She smiled and I could have drowned from its beauty. My friend Silena Beauregard, who was also a daughter of Aphrodite, was pretty tough. Most of her siblings would be catching up on their beauty sleep, but she was down in the lake swimming with a son of Poseidon at 4 am in the morning. Her mom was probably ready to strangle me.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"Same thing. You wanna race." I ask.

"Hmmm, is that really fair Percy. You would probably beat me. " she smirked at me.

Wow she's pretty. "I'll go slow don't worry."

She laughs and says, "Okay then. We"ll start here to that border and back. Whoever looses has to do anything the winner wants for a day. Deal?" She looked at me as if to dare me to object.

"Fine then, deal." And at the count of 3 we started swimming. She was faster than I gave her credit for. Almost as fast as me, and that's pretty fast. But I won, of course. Silena had a pout on her face but told me to tell her what I wanted her to do.

"Hmm," I say. "Wash your make-up off."

She looked at me with wide eyes but didn't complain out loud. She ducked her face in the water and washed her make-up off. She still looked amazing with it off though.

I smiled at her pissed off face.

"You happy now?" she asked.

"Almost." I came closer to her brushed her hair from her eyes.

She smiled a little bit and held my cheek. Silena lifted her face a bit and slightly puckered her lips.

I thought a moment about Annabeth and remembered that I didn't like her in that way and was pretty sure I didn't really want to. I leaned in closer and kissed her. The reaction was perfect, almost like fireworks. We were made for each other. And it took us this long to realize it.

We broke apart when it had started to rain. Leave it to her mom to break up our kiss. Tragic Love she would call it.

We swam to the shore and sat on the sand looking out to the sea. Her perfectly polished hand in mine as we talked about random things.

The sun was just rising just as we were about to leave.

"Well I better get back to my cabin before my siblings wake up."

"Yeah, I should go to my cabin and get ready for today."

She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed me again. My hands went around her waist while her hands tangled themselves in my hair.

When we broke apart, we were both gasping for air. Silena smirked at me and got her towel and whispered in my ears, "See you later ok."

I nodded while smiling. I must look like an idiot right now, but she didn't seem to care.

"Bye Silena."

"Bye Percy!"

As she left, I realized how great she looked in a bakini. I couldn't help but stare at her as she left.

I knew that we were going to be great together. That is if Aphrodite doesn't kill me first.


	2. Things are Complicated

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, i dont own it.**

**Claimer: I own this fanfic though.**

* * *

**Silena's POV **

Wow. That's what I was thinking while laying in bed waiting for the signal to wake up to sound. All I could think about is how Percy looked in the moonlight. His muscles were so noticeable and he had gotten more mature since he first came 4 years ago. So had I, and Annabeth, and everyone else at camp. Even Clarisse didn't look half bad.

When we had kissed, it was so…. so…umm well I can't explain it but the reaction was instantaneous and chemical. Like the first time you eat something with sugar in weeks after a diet, or when you jump in to really cold water without thinking on a hot day.

Wow, he really liked me. I could tell he did. How do I know? I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I can sense love in many ways. What Percy and I have is not love yet but halfway there.

Annabeth comes back today. I used to think they liked each other because Annabeth was crushing hard on Percy. But with Percy I just sensed a small crush but mostly friendship with her. That always made me hopeful. You know, the fact that Percy still might like me.

So that's why I left confidant today. I was pretty sure he stared when I was leaving. I sigh. Oh well.

I get up to make a bed for my new little sister today so that it would be ready when she comes. As I look out the window I see the Apollo cabin leader doing the same. We were always happy when new siblings came to Camp.

We smile at each other and continue making everything ready for our new sisters.

Finally the morning signal rings and everyone in my cabin moans. The stupid signal ruining everyone's beauty sleep.

"Wake up everyone. We have a new sister coming today and we have to look amazing so that we can all give her makeovers and make her beautiful like us. She's 12 and she'll need our help to make her look like a daughter of Aphrodite."

Everyone wakes up rushes to the bathroom. I get one of the showers before everyone can take them. I come out feeling fresh and wonderful. One of my brothers tells me to not use the red lip gloss, and I don't. Instead I use the pink. He is a guy, so I trust in my brothers judgment as well as my sisters.

"Is everyone ready to meet your new sis!" I yell.

"Yea!" They yell back at me.

I giggle and lead my siblings to the lake where they were coming in. I could see their boat now. Me and the Apollo leader smiled at each other again and walked forward.

When they got here, Annabeth jump out and helped a little girl out of the boat. She looked about 7 years old and was cute, but also had sharp feeling to her. I knew she was the Apollo girl. Her name was Annalisa and she was from Australia. Her father probably named because her name was pretty and poetic like her dad.

Then Grover came out with a girl that was've very pretty with black hair and tan skin. I knew she was my new sis. I smiled a very big and happy smile at her and watched her smile back. I just met her and I already loved her.

Her name was Leilani and she was from France. Her wavy black hair could use red or blond highlights and her clothes were name brand so that was good. With some makeup, she could be even prettier. Everyone was surrounding their new sister.

I looked up and saw Annabeth running to Percy. Huh, when did he get here? She threw her arms around him and they hugged and then as Percy was talking to her, she kissed him. Just like that, she KISSED him.

Percy pulled away and smiled a bit at her then looked up. The look on my face must have been scary because the color drained from his face. He looked apologetic, as if he was going to explain he didn't want to kiss her, but I didn't care. I gave him a sharp glare then turned around and gave Leilani a hug. After that I stomped off back to my cabin while my siblings went to dinner.

I heard a knock on the door. I don't answer it because I only want to see my sister right now and if it was her, she would just come in. But then I remember she was new so I went to open the door for her. Guess what, it wasn't her. It was Percy.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." I reply.

"Listen Silena. Things are complicated. Annabeth kissed me and you saw it. Not me, her. So please stop being mad at me. It's annoying not to see you smile at me." He said with his pleading green eyes.

I almost gave in, but I didn't. "Things are complicated!? Were they complicated when you were smiling and smacking lips with Annabeth!" Wow. Didn't realize how pissed off I was until now.

"I was being nice. I didn't want to hurt her feelings." He looked deep in my eyes, begging for forgiveness. Too bad I wasn't ready to give it to him yet.

Annabeth had just come out from the Athena cabin obviously looking for Percy.

"You should go talk to Annabeth, because I don't want to see you right now. So bye. "

Before I could close the door, Percy leaned in and kissed me and wrapped his arms around me while my hands tangled themselves in his hair. When we broke the kiss, I saw Annabeth just staring at us with her mouth open. I gave Percy a small, sad smile then pointed behind him and closed my door and cried for some reason. I let it all out because I have not cried in such a long time. I was always so strong on the outside. So now I was crying for everything I kept inside. Percy, my mom and dad, my siblings that depended on me all the time, friends, Annabeth, and so much more.

When I was done, I wiped my tears and pulled myself together before they came back from dinner.

I didn't really want to see anyone so I just go to bed. Suckish end to a bitter sweet day.

**Annabeth's POV**

As I walked out of my cabin, I started to look for Percy. I find him outside the Aphrodite cabin. I wonder what he's doing there. As I walk closer, I see he's talking to Silena. I didn't say hi to her at the lake so I guess I'll just do it now.

Silena has been crying. It shows in her puffy eyes. But I stop dead in my tracks when I see what happens next. All of a sudden, they were kissing almost like making out. His arms were around her waist and her hands were in his hair. Holy Crap! She was kissing MY Percy. Who did she think she was? When they finally broke apart, she pointed at me and closed the door.

Percy called her name while pounding on the door. Each time he said her name it was like a pierce in the heart. He turned and looked at me and tried to say something but didn't. He obviously didn't know what to say.

I turned and ran back to the Athena cabin. I heard him call my name, but I didn't really care. I just kept running. Flashbacks of their kiss haunted me.

I asked my mom through an iris message to pay a visit to Percy and Silena and she said she would, and I believed her.

I went back to my cabin and just sulked around waiting for tomorrow when my mother would pay them a visit.

Little did I know how wrong that was going to turn out.


	3. Visits

**Hello again! thx for the reviews people. if you have ideas for the next one, please tell!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the books. :(**

**Claimer: i still made this fanfic! :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I hate myself. I'm always hurting someone when I don't mean to. Today was a new record. I ended up hurting two people at the same time while I was trying not to hurt anyone's feelings.

I tried to make up with Silena while pissing off Annabeth and I'm not even sure if Silena forgave me. Oh well, I'd find out tomorrow. I'm just to tired today.

**Next Day (Still Percy's POV)**

I get up and get dressed. It's a pretty Saturday morning with lots of sunshine. As soon as I walk out of the Poseidon cabin I run right into Athena.

Great! My least favorite goddess has come to pay me a visit. Wonder what I did to deserve this honor.

"Umm, hey Athena. What are you doing here…uh…this morning at my c-cabin?" I stuttered.

"What did you do to my daughter Perseus?!" Wow, she's not a morning person.

"Nothing. I don't think I did anything…umm… she was pretty mad at me yesterday but.." I didn't finish my sentence before Athena interrupted me.

"I told Annabeth you weren't worth it. But she still went on liking you. Your just as worthless as your father. You will stay away from my daughter." She said looking at me with disgust.

Who did she think she was, telling me what to do like she was my mother.

"And what if I don't?" I say. Gods, I have to control my impulsiveness.

"Easy, I'll just come and punish you painfully Perseus." She said with a smile. I bet she'd love to torture me.

Then I saw her. The most beautiful woman on earth and Olympus. Aphrodite.

Damn, what did I do to her. I feel like a convict, having gods visit camp just to yell at me.

"Athena, why exactly are you yelling at Percy? So what, he doesn't love Annabeth. Love doesn't work that way my dear sister. In fact I was surprised when Silena fell for him. She certainly could have done better than you." Her voice sounded just as wonderful as Silena's even when she was insulting me. But it still got me mad.

"I don't care about love right now. It's complicated and unecessary. Besides Aphrodite, I was just telling him to stay away from Annabeth. "

"Hmm, maybe its not so bad if they see each other. A love triangle would be very interesting. Oh, and Athena you must learn to accept love because as long as I'm here, its not leaving. Good bye now! I have children to visit right now." With that, she walked toward her cabin.

"I don't care what she says, you may not see Annabeth. She will not be in any silly love triangle, just to be hurt by a son of Poseidon." As soon as she said his name, he appeared next to me.

Hell, I might as well be having a gods party outside my cabin.

"Hey..d-dad." Geesh, I cant even not stutter in front of my dad. At least I felt more protected with him. Surely he wouldn't let Athena blast me into pieces right?

"Hello Percy." He looked at me with a smile.

"Poseidon." Athena practically spit his name out of her mouth.

"Athena, you will not use my name in that matter anymore, and you will leave my son alone." His voice was so serious it sort of scared me.

"Goodbye Percy, and say hello to your mother for me." And then he disappeared.

Athena looked pretty angry then started yelling in Ancient Greek so fast I didn't understand it. Then thunder boomed in the sky. Whatever she said must have pissed off Zeus.

"Whatever." Then she turned with a glare that could kill and stalked off to her cabin.

I could hear the kids in the Athena cabin talking and greeting her. They must love their mom to put up with her.

I was feeling kind of stupid, so I just started walking in a random direction. I found myself in front of the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked and some guy opened the door. He was the kind of guy girls would kill for, or dump their boyfriends if he asked them out.

"Can I come in?"

"Our mom is here, is that alight with you." He asked.

"Yeah." He opened the door and I walked in.

The Aphrodite cabin was really nice inside. There were doves and a little bit of hearts and it smelled nice inside. A picture of Aphrodite was in the middle of the room. It wasn't girly exactly, since there were sons of Aphrodite too, but it just shouted love at you.

Aphrodite was talking to her children when I came in. She was talking about looks and pointers in fashion to them and looked like she really cared about her kids.

When she saw me, she stopped immediately causing everyone to look at me with pure hate for interrupting their mother.

" Hi, can I talk to Silena please?" I asked looking everywhere but Aphrodite's glare.

"Why not. Go ahead Silena." Wow, didn't think she allow it. But she probably wanted a juicy heartbreak love story.

Silena got up and walked out the door. I followed her out.

"You better have a good reason for making me miss my mom's fashion tips." She crossed her arms and waited for me to say something. Her glare was like her mothers.

"We shouldn't even be fighting, its stupid. It's also stupid to not talk to each other. I didn't mean to kiss her and you know that already. Yeah I smiled at her, so what. I smile at almost everyone." I said this very fast so I'm not even sure she heard me.

"What are you trying to say." What was I trying to say?

I pulled her closer to me. "Please, just forget that Annabeth kissed me. I stopped the kiss when I thought about you. The smile I gave her was a 'I'm sorry I didn't want to kiss you smile'." I gave my best puppy dog face. Soon enough, she started laughing. Then we were laughing together.

I hugged her and breathed in her scent. It was like strawberry kiwi or something like that. She pulled away and kissed me.

We went into our regular kissing position with my hands on her waist and hers in my hair. We stayed this way for a while. When we pulled apart she smiled and went back to her cabin.

Before she left she said, "Meet me at the lake at 6 pm, ok."

I nodded and turned around. The smile on my face immediately left.

There stood Athena looking like she would happily stab me to death. She probably would if it weren't for my father.

After glaring at me for 5 minutes, she disappeared.

Weird, I half expected her to be coming up with some plan to kill me.

Oh well, I had to get ready to meet Silena at the lake.

**Aphrodite's POV**

As Silena walked back in smiling, I knew they had made up when they had kissed. I sensed Athena outside with some serious hate radiating out of her. My children could feel it too, they just did not know where it was coming from. I sigh. My sister never did have a high opinion of love. Without love this world would die of hate.

The feeling of despair and hate disappeared and I knew Athena had left.

I said goodbye to my kids and hugged my newest daughter. She was very pretty and I was proud of her making it here alive.

Silena was always my favorite. So before I left I whispered to her, "I'll be watching over you, always." She smiled and I left.

I walked over to the Athena's cabin and opened the door. Why should I knock, I'm a goddess after all.

As soon as I walk in, everyone stops talking. It takes me a while to adjust to her less beautiful children. I look directly at Annabeth.

"Hello everyone. Annabeth please come outside, I need to have a word with you." She nods and goes outside. Her siblings tense up. I smile my nicest smile at them and they relax and smile back.

"So what do you need?" She asks me. I smile at her ignorance.

"What I need is for you to stop calling on your mommy every time my daughter beats you to something. Ok? "

"Why should I?" she asked trying to look tough. She wasn't even close to intimidating me. I mean come on, shes just a half blood. And her attitude was getting me angry.

"Or else, I will either blast you to dust or punish you very severely, depending on my feelings that day. I hope I won't have to mess up my hair and nails on you. Besides your not have bad, so don't piss me off. "

And with that, I left not caring enough to hear her reply. She knows I'm serious, she won't try to test me.

I'm very dangerous when I'm mad. Trust me.


	4. Zeus

**Sorry if this is short. one of you guys said to make one from the gods POV so here it is. Ive got like 5 tests this week with a ton of homework with an annoying bro so please forgive me if i dont update in a while.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever. you know i didnt really make up the theme.**

**Claimer: this is mine though.**

* * *

**Olympus (Zeus's POV)**

I'm watching as Athena is yelling at Perseus about her daughter or something. I can't help but laugh my head off at the scene. He looks so scared right now. And he should be that no good, selfish, douchbag, jack- . Uh oh. My brother is there now. Percy definitely took after his father. They are both so ignorant and full of themselves.

When he leaves, Athena starts yelling in Ancient Greek, and I'm so surprised by her language that I make sure to put a very serious warning thunder in the sky to stop it.

My opinion of this all is very dull and confused. So Perseus and Silena are dating, and Annabeth is sad. She called her mom to talk to Perseus and then Aphrodite came. Perseus made up with Silena and now Aphrodite talks to Annabeth. Excuse my language but this is crap.

Very stupid situation. I was about to stop it when I saw Hera and Demeter looking pretty angry. So I left it to them, after all I was too lazy to do it anyway. Plus I have better things to do than stop some silly love story.

Aphrodite comes back with Athena talking about how important love is. I personally agree with Aphrodite because without her, everyone would die. Literally. If only Athena understood that. Oh well. Hephaestus went to talk to Artemis. Ares was showing off his muscles to Apollo. Poseidon and Hades looked just as bored as I was about this whole thing.

Even though everyone was doing something, I knew that except for Aphrodite and Athena, they all thought that this love nonsense, was incredibly boring.


	5. New Thoughts and Changes

**Hey!!!! im back after so long. ummmm, i bet i failed my math test last week. ughh, whatever. im just so tired! Well, someone said to give Annabeth someone to like and since i value your opinions i did it. Its really not a bad idea really. anyway, just read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I dont own this. im going to stop making these stupid disclaimers. they're only here to make me feel stupid for not thinking up the Percy Jackson series.**

**Claimer: i wrote this and made it up.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I feel like everything around me is falling apart. I leave on a quest and come back to see that Percy has been crushing on Silena.

Silena must have known I liked him. She could practically smell love miles away. It was one of the powers that came with being a child of Aphrodite. So why would she do this to me? I thought we were friends.

As much as I want to blame her for everything, I just can't. She didn't mean to take Percy from me. And it was alittle understandable. Silena's pretty, no wait, she's beautiful and kind. I am too, with my blonde hair and gray eyes, but it didn't compare to Aphrodite's kids.

I probably didn't help my cause by calling my mother. Now that I look back at it, it seemed sort of foolish. So foolish that Aphrodite even talked to me about it.

I shuddered just thinking about that conversation with the love goddess. I tried to act brave, but she scared the crap out of me. I could practically see a bright pink fire in her eyes. Who knew love was so vicious.

I feel so stupid for kissing Percy, when he obviously didn't want to. I was only acting on impulse. When I had got off the boat, I was just so happy to see him and I had always dreamed of kissing him. So I went and kissed him without thinking.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I was walking in a random direction.

All of a sudden, I bumped into Beckendorf.

"Oww. Are you ok Beckendorf?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" he replied.

"I'm good." He help me to my feet. It was then that I realized how cute he was. Almost as cute as Percy.

He smiled at her and she knew she blushed a deep red. He was just so dang cute.

"So, can I walk you to your cabin before you knock anyone else over?" he said playfully.

She giggled. "Yea, that's probably a good idea."

We remained silent during the walk, sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

I was really sad when we got to my cabin. Beckendorf smiled and kissed my cheek. For some reason, this simple gesture made my stomach flutter.

"Bye Annabeth." He said. He turned and started to walk back to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Bye Beckendorf." I said loudly so he could hear.

"Call me Charlie." He called over his shoulder to her.

I smiled and walked into my cabin. I knew I had a crush on Charlie. He was just so handsome.

He made me forget about Percy.

Percy! I forgot about him.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. All I needed was a nap.

I could deal with everything else later.


	6. Gifts

**Sorry I took long again making this. I made it up as i was writing. Only 5 more weeks till school is over!!! Next year, I'll be one year older. So will everyone else. Woooo. Like i said before, i'm not making disclaimers anymore. Only claimers. Oh, i felt like there wasn't enough romance with Percy and Silena, so I added some.**

**Claimer: I made this. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Silena's POV**

I'm trying to chooses between my black dress with the cute straps, or a pink Hollister shirt with my Gap skinny jeans. Gods, I just cant decide.

Percy always did that to me. He made me spend hours trying to find out what lip gloss to wear. I choose the Hollister shirt and skinny jeans with a cute sweater. It compliments me nicely.

We're having a picnic at the lake tonight and I want to look just right.

After spending 15 more minutes on my hair, I grab the picnic basket and leave.

People stare at me as I run to the lake. But who cares, they don't have a smoking hot boyfriend waiting for them right now.

I cant help but think about Annabeth. Not because I pity her, but because I feel anger and guiltiness towards her.

I mean, I think she hates me now. I would too if I had a big crush on Percy then went on a quest to find out that he now has a girlfriend. In fact, that really sucks. But that's only the guiltiness.

My anger towards her is about how the whole scene yesterday is her fault. Before Percy came and interrupted my mom in the middle of her sentence, she told me about how Annabeth had told on me and Percy to her mom, and how Percy had gotten in trouble with Athena. Not to mention that Athena payed me a pleasant little Iris message that day warning me to stay away from Percy.

Why should I? To clear the way for Annabeth? I don't think so.

Im almost to the lake when I come across the cutest puppy I've ever seen. It was a brown and black colored yorkie. It yelped and jumped up and down. The puppy was so eager for me to play with it, I giggled.

Not a lot of kids here at camp have pets. Especially my siblings, but this cute little dog was meant to be the pet of one of Aphrodite's children.

Then I noticed the pink bow with a card on it. I pulled it out and read it.

_Dear Silena,_

_This puppy is for you. You can name him whatever you want. _

_P.S. Dont listen to Athena, have fun and enjoy your gift._

_Love,_

_~Aphrodite~_

So this dog was from my mom. Wow. I'll name him…..Max. Yeah, Max. It fits his happy additude.

I picked Max up and walked to the lake. He seemed to already know who I was.

When I saw Percy I walked a bit faster and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Silena! Is that your dog?" he asked.

"Yep, he's so cute. Max is from my mom."

"You named him already. Cool, he's so energetic." He said.

Max was desperately trying to get out of my hold, so I let him down. He barked and ran as fast as he could and came back to me. While he was panting, Percy pulled me closer and kissed me. My hands automatically got tangled in his hair.

Percy traced his fingers lightly down my back. I shivered. I could feel him moan at my pleasure. I clumsily caress his neck and shoulders. I felt him relax at my touch.

He pulled away and I traced kisses along his jaw to his neck. When he moaned, I wanted so desperately to hear it again.

Percy played with the hem of my shirt while I felt his perfect muscles.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth alittle and I did the same. Crap, he tasted good. Like Peppermint and…and…something wonderfully good that I just cant explain.

Percy slipped his hand a little up my shirt. I was basking in this new found pleasure. I've never felt like this before. No matter how many kisses I got, it was never enough to satisfy me. He slipped off my sweater and pulled me closer. I wanted to be even closer, but we were already as close as we could get.

I bit down on his lower lip, deepening the kiss. I gasped at the reaction of this, and it was electrifying. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around him. We could have stayed this way forever if Max hadn't started barking, it was almost like he begging to be noticed.

Percy pulled away and put me down unfortunately, while I picked up Max and cuddled my new puppy.

We sat in the sand and ate our dinner. Then sat, kissed alittle, played with Max, and watched the sunset.

We probably wont forget this day ever, especially that kiss.

We were completely unaware of the angry gray eyed blond girl glaring at us.


	7. Mistakes and Regrets

**Hi!!!! I went somewhere over the weekend so i couldnt write anything. i had a mild case of writers block but it gone now.**

**This Chapter has much more drama than the others so be prepared. Also I might make A Percy/Rachel one when i'm done with this which wont be for a very long time because i enjoy this plot.**

**Ok, so read, review, and Enjoy!!! Chapter 8 is comin. :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

Ughh! What the crap is going on. Gods I cant even go to the beach without seeing Silena throwing herself at Percy. Well, maybe that was alittle mean, but still. And what's with the dog? When did they get a dog?

I thought I was close to getting over Percy but I'm not even close to it. Seeing that little make out scene brought out every jealous and mean feeling I had been keeping inside. It practically made me want walk down there, pull them apart, and slap Silena across the face. But that wouldn't be very smart if I was ever still going to have chance to be with Percy.

I stalked over to my cabin and sat down. The minute I did, I had a wonderful idea. I walked to my closet and pulled out my best skirt with a nice shirt that had no stains on it. Then I skipped out the room in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. None of the cabins were ever locked, so I just walked in. Thankfully, Percy wasn't back yet. I sat down on his bed and made myself comfortable.

After a while, I start to look for a book and I don't find one. Not that it surprised me, but I was sort of hoping for something I could do.

I almost fell asleep when I heard voices laughing. I knew whose voice was talking.

"Hahaha! Bye Silena, see ya tomorrow!" Then I heard him open the door and got ready.

When he closed the door and turn on the lights, I got up.

"Whoa…Annabeth. What are you doing here?" he put his hand in his hair. It was a simple gesture that my heart beat faster.

"I came to do this." I walked over to him, grabbed his hands and kissed him. Again. Without permission.

The most embarrassing thing about it, was that he didn't kiss me back. He just stood there with wide eyes. A few months ago I would have thought that this was because of Rachel, but I know now that it isn't.

It was Silena. He was way too loyal to her. Which is good in a way, for her, but for me it was just plain annoying.

After standing like that for about 3 minutes Percy started to regain consciousness. He pulled away.

"Annabeth. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm kind of in lo- " I shushed him before he said those three words that would kill me. If he was in love with Silena, I would just die. Not literally, but I would die on the inside.

Then I kissed him again and he just stood there. Again. Then he kissed back alittle. Just alittle. It made me so hopeful that I tried to deepen it, but he just went still again. Frustrated I pulled him in closer. He tried to push away but I was too strong when I was determined to do something.

All of a sudden, the door opened and in walked Silena. I almost smiled. Lets see how she likes watching me making out with Percy. If you even call this making out, he really wasn't doing anything. But oh well, who cares. Not me.

"What the hell is going on!" she screamed.

Percy pushed me off him and turned to Silena. She was crying softly but the tears were falling steadily down her pretty face.

"Silena I…its not what it looks like…I was just-**" **He didn't know what to say and neither would I in that situation. When I kissed him before, it was probably easy for her to forgive him. Now, it might be alittle harder. Maybe that would send Percy to me. My plan just might work. I wasn't the daughter of Athena for nothing.

"Shut up Percy. Here's your stupid hat. I forgot to give it back you. Jerk." She shoved the hat at Percy and looked at me like she would rather jump me than leave. Silena looked at us for a while before running out the cabin.

"Damn it!" Percy yelled and knocked over one of his lamps. It broke and he turned to look at me. Maybe my plan wouldn't work.

"Percy, you two weren't meant to be together anyway. You should just-" I was going to say 'you should just get over her' but he interrupted me.

"Just get out." He said sharply.

"What?" Come on, he didn't have to take it that seriously. We're best friends, we could get past this right.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face right now. Leave." He said loudly. He wasn't yelling, but it was still very loud.

I silently left the room and walked to my cabin. Once I was inside, I ran to my bed and cried. I just cried and cried till I fell asleep. Tonight was a mistake. And I regret it more than anything.

**Percy's POV**

I'm so stupid. Really stupid.

Why in the first place did Annabeth come in MY cabin without ME knowing it and kiss me. Why did I let it happen. I could have pulled away, but I didn't. Instead, what I did was stand there like an idiot.

I never knew how persistent Annabeth was. Even when I tried to tell her I loved Silena, she still kept coming. And I even kissed her back alittle. That proves my stupidness.

Now thanks to Annabeth and my stupidity, I just lost the first girl I've ever loved other than my mom. I've never told her that. I was afraid it would scare her away if I had said it.

The first time when Annabeth had kissed me, it was quick and easier for Silena to forgive me. But now, I don't think she'll forget and forgive as easily as before. I probably wouldn't either if I had walked in on her making out with some other guy. Wait, I wasn't really making out with Annabeth because I didn't really do anything.

It hurt me so bad when she had called me a jerk. But then again, I deserved it.

I was going to make things better with Silena, no matter what it cost me. I just cant imagine my life without her.

I loved her. I always will.


	8. Thoughts

**Hello People of earth. Does anyone think the world is gonna end? i dont. oh well time will tell. here is the next chapter entirely in Silena's POV!!!!**

**Chapter 9 will be up this week hopefully!**

**

* * *

**

**Silena's POV**

I'm walking back to my cabin when I realize I'm still wearing Percy's hat. I smile and put Max in my cabin and let my siblings play with him while I'm gone. Then I walk back to Percy's cabin.

I open the door and the scene I saw was horrifying. It was Annabeth and Percy sucking face seriously. Or maybe just Annabeth…oh well, I didn't care. I was too angry to.

"What the hell is going on?" I scream.

"Silena I…its not what it looks like…I was just-**" **Percy stammered.

"Shut up Percy. Here's your stupid hat. I forgot to give it back you. Jerk." I shoved the hat in his hands and looked a them for a moment. Annabeth looked like she wanted to laugh. Bitch.

I ran out of the wretched cabin and went to mine. I didn't go inside, but I stayed outside of it. That's when I noticed I was crying. Like body wracking sobs. How did I not notice that?

I heard something fall and break, but I didn't care enough to worry about it. I also heard some yelling and a door closing. After that everything was silent. I went into my cabin to find everyone sleeping. Good, this way I didn't have to answer any questions.

Max was already on my bed sleeping when I climbed in. when I was settled, I thought about some things. One of the things was the fact that Percy didn't respect our relationship enough to stay true to it. Another was that if Percy really thought I was going to just take him back again and act like nothing happened, well he was wrong. I'm not just some stupid Aphrodite girl. I'm strong and independent, I don't need him. Us Aphrodite children are very serious about loyal relationships, because if they aren't loyal, it can never turn into true love can it.

But one things for sure, I'll miss him a lot. Even if I don't need him or won't admit it to myself. I'll also never admit that I'm in love with Percy Jackson, no matter how much he hurts me, I'll always love him.


	9. Sorry Isn't Enough

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Silena's POV**

At breakfast Percy comes over to talk to me but I ignore him completely. After a while he gives up and goes to his table.

I sigh and try to eat my breakfast but its no use. I just cant eat. I look over at the Athena table and see Annabeth not talking. Then she gets up and walks over to Percy. I cant really decode what they're saying but Percy looks pretty pissed off. It took all my self-restraint to keep me from running over there and try to calm him down.

Instead, I turn around and pick up my food. I place it on the floor for Max to eat. Once he licked it clean, I placed the plate I the sink and told my sister to take Max back to cabin when she was done. Then I went to the lake.

This place always seemed to calm me down when I was feeling down. Its like I could come here and tell the water all my problems and secrets and I would immediately feel better. It was Saturday, so there were no classes. I could stay here as long as I liked and no one would know where I was. Except for of course, Percy.

I put on my headphones into my iPod and start listening to some Shakira song. I nod my head and sing along. My voice sounded pretty good. My whole cabin had good singing voices. That was a perk of being the love goddess' kid.

I didn't notice him sit down next to me as I wrote down song lyrics while I sang along to the song now playing on my iPod. It was really catchy and it made me want to get up and dance.

"So what are you listening to?" Percy asked.

Damn. I pretended ignored him while also acting like he wasn't there. He sighed.

"Silena, I'm sorry ok. I didn't know that was going to happen and I didn't want it to. I was just to much in shock to remember to pull away." Wow, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I remained silent.

"I stayed awake all night thinking about how to fix it. So here I am now, asking you to please forgive me. It'll never happen again. I promise you. Do you accept my apology? " he asked. I bet he thinks he's made everything better. Well nope, he just made it worst.

Amazing how he could make me even madder than I was before.

"No Percy, I don't accept it. You think you can just come by with a sorry speech and I'll just forgive you. And the last time you and Annabeth kissed, you promised me it wouldn't happen again. How am I suppose to trust you now Percy?! You know the sooner you learn I'm not a stupid sappy girl, you might just find a way to earn my forgiveness. Sometimes, sorry just isn't enough." Then I turned around and marched up the hill. Leaving a silent Percy behind.

I sigh. How could he just cheat on me like that. It didn't look like Annabeth was kissing him, and it definitely didn't look like an I'm sorry kiss.

My heart was broken, and it would take some time to heal. But I know it never will. Not unless Percy's with me. And that might not happen in a long time.

I want so badly to go into arms and feel his warmth around me or his lips on mine.

We would be together soon.

But for now, sorry isn't enough.


	10. She Was Right

**Hey. i am right now in writes block so here is a random chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sit there at the beach just thinking to myself.

What did Silena mean by sometimes sorry isn't enough? I mean I get why she might hate me now, but I said sorry. I know I broke my promise to her but that doesn't make me a bad boyfriend right. Of course it does. The worst part about this is that I wanted to kiss Annabeth back. I was almost going to start deepening the kiss before Silena walked in.

There used to be a time when I liked Annabeth. When I thought she was the prettiest thing on earth. But that all changed after Silena.

Maybe she's right. Maybe the word sorry has been thrown way too carelessly out of my mouth for it to mean anything. I understood that she was hinting that my usual apologies weren't going to work this time. But I just cant think of anything else to do.

Gods, I say I love a girl but I cant even think of a way to show her I'm sorry. I didn't notice Annabeth sit next to me. I don't want to talk to her yet, but its now or never.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I sort of meant that for Silena…but not you. It was part of my plan to get you back, and also for you dump her. You were supposed to kiss me back out of pity then later decide that you liked it. Then you were going to go to Silena and break up with her. And we would've been happy together. But my plan didn't work. Instead it totally back fired. So please just forgive me. I'll never try to kiss you again." I looked at her. Really look at her and what did I see. I saw a 16 year old girl that has maybe ruined my life. I see a girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair. I don't see the girl I loved a few months back. The innocent know-it-all girl that used to get on my nerves while still making me laugh. In her place was a grown up, plan making, teenage girl that was heartbroken.

"Annabeth, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you. You made up a plan to mess up my relationship so that you and I could be together. You kissed me without my permission and made Silena practically hate me and your just gonna come and say sorry!" The second I finished the sentence I realized what Silena meant. Sometimes sorry just wasn't enough. Maybe sometimes, you have to do more to earn forgiveness.

"I know. But we're best friends, we can get through anything. Plus you can tell when I'm lying. " She's right. I do now when she's lying. I'll forgive her, this time.

"I forgive you."

"What." She said surprised.

"I forgive you. Now I have to go some where see ya later Wise Girl." Then I walked away. But not before I saw the smile on her face.

"Yea, see ya Seaweed Brain. " she said.

At least things were right with one person.


	11. Lies

Hope you like it!! more suspense.

* * *

Silena's POV

Ugh, I feel horrible today. It's a perfect sunny day outside and I have nothing to do. Everyone in my cabin was gone and even Max abandoned me for some Demeter girl's poodle.

I could go talk to Percy, but that would make me look weak wouldn't it. I'm not going to say anything until he gets the message I've been trying to tell him.

I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't walked in on them when I did? They probably might have did stuff your not supposed to do till your married. Then we would have all been on 16 and Pregnant. Percy the stupid dad, Annabeth the slutty but stupid mom in a innocent kind of way, and me, Grover, and Beckendorf would have been the helpful but relived friends that they weren't in that situation. Of course, I would be the hateful ex girlfriend but that wouldn't stop them from interviewing me.

I go to the archery range and shoot some arrows. I'm not that bad, but if Artemis offered me lessons, I wouldn't refuse.

Then I see Annabeth skipping happily down the hill. What gives her the right to be happy? It makes me want to go over there and slap the smile right off her face.

She stops in front of me and smiles. I glare at her.

"Me and Percy made up." What. No fair! Well, good for you Little Miss Know It All.

"And, why did you tell me that?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, just to tell you that he hates you right now. He thinks you're a rude, selfish, ignorant, brainless girl like your siblings." And with that she smiles and skips away. Bitch.

I cant believe Percy called me that. I wasn't any of those things. Wait, was I rude? Maybe I am selfish and ignorant. No, theres no way. I wouldn't have so many friends if I was any of those things.

That's when it clicked in my head. I have other friends! Much more than Percy or Annabeth. I see Katie from Demeter and run over to her. She was my best friend that was a girl. I could hang with her for a while.

"Hey Katie!" I yell. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hi Silena! Haven't seen you in a while."

"You wanna hang out today?"

Annabeth's POV

Hahahahaha. The look on her face was priceless! Jeesh she must be brainless if she really thinks Percy would say that about her. Oh well. I have to plan my plans better from now on.

I sit down with a notebook in my hand. Now, if I tricked Silena with fake bad words, I could do it with Percy.

Just my good luck. He was walking down the hill from the beach. Gods he was cute.

"Percy! Hey, you wouldn't believe what Silena just said about you!"


	12. Setting Things Right

**Woah, its been way to long since i've updated this story. Its so not fair right to you guys and all my faithful reviewers. And to those of you who added me as your Favorite Story, Fav Author, Story Alert, Author Alert, reviewers, etc. I thank you all! i got tired of Annabeth being the bad guy, so this chapter is a change. Also, when this story's over (Which Im sure wont be for a long time.) Im thinking about making a story about their life after. whether it'll be a one-shot or a full story im not sure yet. I told you its not going to be for a long time so it doesnt matter right now. thats all 4 now. :)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

****Annabeth's POV**

"What she say?" Percy asked. He tilted his head like a dog in the cutest way. Maybe I should make up something. No, what's wrong with me. I've turned into a lying bitch. This isn't me, this isn't the person I want to be is it? No its not. Why would I want to hurt my best friend. Looking back on all I've done, I feel pretty bad. I'm going to apologize to Silena, but first I have to get Percy to truly forgive me.

"She said that she misses you. So I came to tell you that you should go and try to get her back." I lied. Hopefully this will hint to him that I really am sorry for everything I've done.

"She said that! Are you sure?" His eyes widened as he asked me this.

"Yes." I smile a bit at him.

"Ok. I'll go find her." Percy turned to leave. But before he did, he came back and hugged me.

It was nice and simple. I sighed. I wanted to pretend that this hug was for me. That it meant something more, but I know it doesn't. It never will. Percy will always belong to someone else. Silena.

"I knew you didn't turn completely evil." He whispered into my hair. I giggled and he chuckled. Then I pulled away.

"You should go find Silena. I saw her last at the archery range but the she left with Katie." I told him.

His face lightened up as he waved bye and ran off to the archery range. Leaving me standing there like an idiot. I was trying to hold back my tears. It just hurt a lot to know he would never be with me.

Then I saw Silena walking with Katie. They stopped outside Katie's cabin and she went inside leaving Silena outside to wait for her. I jogged up to her. When she saw me. Her face grew very angry. I sighed and started apologizing.

"Silena, I'm sorry ok. For everything. I'm sorry for trying constantly to split you guys up. Percy did not say any of those things about you. I just made them up because I was jealous ok. Anyway, I'm really, truly sorry and I hope we can be friends again like before. I promise I wont ever do anything like that ever again. " I took a breath after pouring that out and watched her.

Her face softened and she smiled a little.

"Its ok Annabeth. Umm, I didn't expect you to, umm, you know…say sorry. But I forgive you." She said with a bit of happiness.

I smiled. No wonder Percy loved her. She was a beautiful person on the inside and outside. Normally a person wouldn't forgive someone that has caused them so much pain as easily as Silena did.

"Great so were friends again? We can overlook this right?" I ask.

"Of course we can. Do you want to hang out with me and Katie today? " she asked me.

"Yea. Wait! Percy's looking for you at the archery range. You should go find him."

Her widened just like Percy's. it was cute just like his. I cant help but think that if they got married, their kids would be just beautiful.

"Yeah, ok. Can you tell Katie that I'm gone please."

"I will. Now go before he leaves." I shoo her away giggling.

She laughed and skipped away. I thought I would feel jealous or mad if they were together, but instead, I feel happy. I did the right thing.

"Annabeth? Hey whats up!" Katie asks. I jump and face her.

"Oh! Hi Katie. Silena told me to tell you that she's leaving and she'll meet you up later."

She smiles. "Ok. Well, I have to go. See you later." With that she walked away towards the Artemis cabin with a broom. I guess she was going to clean up in there, after all, there was no one there to clean it.

I walked absently around till I remembered him. Beckendorf! Damn, I forgot all about him. I ran towards the Hephaestus cabin.

I was in the middle of moving on from Percy. Even though I wouldn't be completely healed in a few days, that didn't mean I couldn't like other guys.

I would give Beckendorf a chance if he still wanted me.

Finally, I had made everything right.

* * *

**Well...how was it. Tell me if I should do that story about after their life and if it should be a oneshot or full story. Bye!!**


	13. Adrenaline

**Here's 13! listen all of you readers, I suck at writing long chapters. If you want that, you will have to wait a few days more because it'll take time. I already have something planned for chapters 14-16 so if you have ideas for 17, tell me.**

**warning: this ch. is really short ok. the next 3 chapters might be too.**

**You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Silena's POV**

I'm starting to rethink this. You know, going to forgive him. Maybe Annabeth was lying, maybe he wasn't sorry at all. No, she seemed really sorry. But what I didn't expect was how fast I forgave her.

Theres no one at the archery range so I go to the beach. Nope no one there. I sit down on the sand and wait. After about 15 minutes, I get bored. Looking out at the sea, I see a cliff next to it. This gives me an idea.

You see, last night I read this book called Twiheart, or Twilight. Yeah Twilight! Or was it New Moon? Full Moon? Anyway, these guys were cliff diving without harnesses or whatever and it sounded pretty fun. So I get up and run to the top of the cliff.

Now I know I must sound like an adrenaline junkie or just a stupid, reckless person. Maybe I am, but everyone does something crazy in their life right?

I don't bother to take my clothes off. The only thing I do is put my hair in a ponytail and take off my shoes. Then I look down at the water. The currents look pretty strong, but maybe Poseidon will take mercy on me. I take a huge breath.

Then I jump.

Everything around me goes by in a blur and its such a great rush that I can see now why people go bungee jumping and stuff. I'm enjoying this rush of adrenaline until I'm in the water.

Then I'm sinking. Faster than I should. From where I jumped the water was pretty deep. This idea seems pretty stupid now.

I try to swim back to the surface but the currents wont let me. Instead they knock me against the cliff. Turns out it goes really deep into the sea.

I feel my consciousness slipping away. All my loved ones flash inside my head. My dad, my mom, my siblings, Percy, Katie, all my other friends, Percy, Max, Leilani, Percy. Heck even Annabeth shows up.

Percy. Its nice to have him as the last thought I have. I smile slightly, I've accepted my death. Theres nothing more I could do about it.

So as my eyes close, I think about him. The love of my life.

After all, I'd rather die with love than die without it.


	14. My Girlfriend Almost Dies

**CHAPTER 14! yeah! this is sort of long even though it was supposed to be short and sweet, it became medium long and sweet. so i hope you like it.**

**:) - Amy**

**Percy's POV**

After waiting so long at the archery range, I go to the beach. I sit down in a place where no one can possibly see me. Then she comes.

She looks beautiful in a simple pair of jeans and T-shirt. I just stare at her, trying to figure out what to say when she looks up suddenly. Did she hear me? No. I wasn't ready yet!

She got up and took off running. At first, I thought she was running from me, but then I saw her climb up the cliff. What's she doing? I watched her take off her shoes and put her hair up.

Then she jumped.

Wait, she jumped! Holy crap! Is she crazy?! The currents were outrageously fast and strong today. Strong enough to kill someone.

After a few minutes, she doesn't emerge. I try to calm down the water and it worked. A little bit. I took of my shirt and jumped. Next I commanded the water to stop moving so much. When it slowed down and the water cleared up, I started looking for her.

I swam and swam but I couldn't find Silena. I was starting to panic now. Not just some 'oh my gods' panic but real, freaky, 'I'm going to die' panicking.

I see a humongous salmon swimming and I stop it.

"_Ah, hello Prince Percy. How are you today?"_

"_Not good. Have you seen a really pretty girl. About sixteen?"_

"_Oh, yes I have. She was unconscious when I saw her though."_

I start to hyperventilate at the word 'unconscious'.

"_Well, take me to her!"_

"_Ok. Jeesh. Follow me."_

He starts swimming and I follow him. After a lot of twists and turns, he leads me to spot next to the cliff. Then I see her. Silena was way to still for my liking.

"_There you go._"

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem Boss." _Then he swam away from me.

I went to Silena body. It doesn't look like she's been breathing in a while.

I take her cold hand and swim quickly to the surface. Then, I pull her to the shore. I pick her up and lay her on the sand.

I'm trying to remember how my mom taught CPR. I think it was pump down on her stomach and breath air down her lungs.

I pump then breath. Pump then breath. Over and over I do this. I did it so many times that I was loosing hope. No, no, no. This isn't happening. I don't stop the awkward CPR though. I'm crying now as I look at her face. It was so white and life less.

"Come on Silena, don't leave me. Not now. Please." I said through my tears.

Then after a few more minutes I stop. I just stared at her. Noticing everything little thing about her. I'm starting to cry again when she coughs.

"Silena?"

She coughs again.

"Hey, are you alright."

"Percy, is that you?" I smiled at hearing her voice again.

"yep. "

"Can you help me up?" she asked.

"Of course."

I pick her up and just hold her in my arms. Silena sighs.

"I love you." She said.

I didn't expect that. Its so surprising that I just stay quiet. I feel her squirm in my arms and I immediately answer.

"I love you too."

"You want me to tell you what happened?" she asked me in an amazingly cute voice.

"Yes please. But for now, you should rest Princess." I said in her hair.

"Did you call me Princess?" Wait, did I?

"Uhhh… I don't know? Do you want me to? "

"Yeah, its cute." I kissed her forehead and sighed. I'd rather kiss her lips, but she needed to catch her breath.

"Percy."

"Uh huh."

"Don't leave."

"I never will."

Never in my life would I leave her. Ever. She was mine and I was hers. As far as I had my princess, I would be satisfied forever.

* * *

**So...... Did you like it? Tell me. Flames are allowed. They help me improve my writing.**


	15. Author's Note

**To all my readers:**

** SORRY! I know, I know, it's been way too long since I've updated but I just haven't been with the story ya know. I've been having the longest writers block ever and it's been killing me with guilt.**

**The next chapter is short. Fair warning right now. It's so short that my dog even laughed at it. Ok, there. Only because I wasn't sure how to do Beckendorf's POV so I just threw some stuff together. **

**The next next chapter is the actual Capture the Flag game. That will be very interesting. They should both be up before tomorrow!**

**Bye! **

**Your sincerely sorry author,**

**Amy**


	16. So Far, So Great

**Beckendorf's POV**

I was in my cabin helping my sister with some locket she was trying to make while she tried to comfort me. You see, I really thought that Annabeth liked me. I was going to ask her out on a date, but I couldn't find her anywhere. It was like she was avoiding me. No, that's not it, maybe she was just really busy.

"Suzi, that's not right. You got put it this angle before you start to mold the shape of the-"

"Charlie, shut up. I know what I'm doing. Oh, and Annabeth is probably just tired, you know. With all that thinking and correcting people she does she needs the rest." She giggled as I glared at her. Annabeth didn't correct people, she helped them.

Someone knocked at the door and I got up and opened the door. It was Annabeth.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for not seeing you these past few days. I've just been out of it , you know. I would completely understand if you hate me now but I really want you to give me another chance. Anyway I-" I cut her by leaning down and kissing her. She kissed me back!

I was just so mesmerized by her deep grey eyes and her nice full lips that I didn't think, I just did.

She put her hands on my neck pulling me closer, while my fingers lost themselves in her beautiful golden hair. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her even closer to me and tried to gain entrance to her mouth but she wouldnt let me. I growled a little in my throat in fustration. Annabeth giggled and I took that opportunity and placed my tongue in her mouth.

We explored each other's mouths and I was just amazed. She tasted like cinnamon and apples. She moaned and I swear to Zues I could have melted from the sound.

When we, sadly, pulled away, we were both gasping for air. She smirked at me.

"So, you coming to play Capture the Flag?" She said dubiously.

"Of course. I heard Athena and Hephaestus are on the same team this time."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well I'll see you there then." She kissed me long and sweetly and then she ran to her cabin to get ready.

I turned around and entered into my cabin. I almost ran smack into a smug looking Suzi. Suzi had very pale skin, some freckles, and very nice curves. She was going to be really pretty when she gets older, which means it's my job to keep those horny boys away. In fact I did it yesterday when a blond 17 year old Demeter boy came over here and started flirting with my 15 year old sister Naomi. I taught him a lesson and made sure he got the message to stay away from her. Of course after that, Naomi yelled and screamed at me like I killed her mother. I just can't help it, its my job to be her over-protective brother. Plus those boys don't make it any easier.

"What?" I asked.

"Told you so." She practically sung it.

"Whatever."

"You see I'm always right. She was just busy being Annabeth. Just because your 16 and I'm 14 doesnt mean crap. Your still a boy." She said.

"What's wrong with being a boy?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing at all!" Suzi replied sarcastically. Then she did her signature hair flip with her long silky red hair and marched over to her unfinished locket.

I laughed and walked over to helped her finish it.

So far, things were finally going great for me.


	17. Capture the Flag

**Ok, I think This chapter is pretty long.**

* * *

**Silena's POV**

Crap. Crap crap crap. Today is Capture the Flag. Yay.

It's not that I didn't like the game, it's just that Percy is on the other team. You see, when we play the game, Percy always gets competitive so I've always managed to save me and my siblings by being the first to call being on the Poseidon side. This time, I was too late.

So this time, he is defiantly going to target me with that stupid sword of his. Plus, I'm not that handy with swords. In fact, the one thing I'm actually pretty good at is fighting and archery. If you were to be with me in man to man combat, I would kick your ass mercilessly. I guess Ares took a liking to me since he is having an affair with my mom. Archery is ok, I can shoot with a nice aim. Not that I've ever actually made the bull's eye, but I've been close. You've got to admit, that's pretty good for an Aphrodite girl huh.

So anyway, the teams were Aphrodite, Demeter, Hades, Ares, and Hermes while the other team was Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, Dionysus, and Apollo. Well the up side is that we have Ares to kick but, Hermes to sneak up on them, Hades to use dead stuff and shadows to capture, Demeter to trap them with plants, and Aphrodite to send love curses to them so that they'd forget what they were trying to do. See, that's one good side of having Aphrodite on your team.

On the down side, they have Poseidon to hit us with water, Hephaestus to make some contraption that'll probably hurt, Athena to think up some wonderful battle plan, Dionysus to probably do the same thing as Demeter but with vines only, and Apollo to shoot the shit out of us.

I go over to my mirror and I liked what I saw. I saw this 16 year old girl with perfect dark brown hair and eyes to match. My eyelashes were long and my curves were perfect. Once in a while, I have the urge to look at myself. I fight it a lot, but when it's something you inherited from a god, you have to do it once in a while.

I sigh and walk out my cabin. Something grabs my waist and I scream.

"Gods Silena, could you not yell in my ear. I don't really need a hearing aid you know." Percy says.

I punch him in the shoulder lightly and walk ahead of him. He runs to catch up with me. I smile and start running. Unfortunately, he's faster than me. He grabs my arm and picks me up bridal style.

"Not even a good morning kiss?" Percy asked with puppy dog eyes. I giggle and pull his face closer and kiss him. He pulls me closer to him and I smile and pull away.

"What was that for?" he pouts.

"I'm not in the mood. Put me down now." He smiles at the authority in my voice.

"You know if we have kids, they're gonna be bossy like you." Percy said.

I blushed. Yup, that's right. I, Silena Beauregard, blushed for the first time in like 5 years. I didn't like to blush, it messes up my complexion. If you want to know why I blushed, it's simply because Percy said 'If we had kids'. That's it. I turned around so that he wouldn't see it, but he did.

He laughed, "Are you blushing?"

I turn and glare at him.

"No!"

"Yes you are."

"I am not!" Then I stomped toward the combat area where Percy followed me to.

I smile as I see the Ares kids kicking poop out of the Athena cabin. Clarisse sees me and waves.. I wave back. Somehow, we formed a friendship. That's how our cabins our in the same team in Capture the Flag.

"You ready for me to beat you Silena." I smirked at this. Yeah, like he could beat me in one of my only areas of strength.

"Yep. Get ready for me to embarrass you in front of your friends Jackson."

"Oh so were using last names now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, bring it Beauregard. You can't beat me."

I smiled sweetly and walked gracefully around him. This may sound stupid, but it's my technique. The person who I'm circling probably would think I was stalling, but I'm really find an angle to attack from.

Aha! Found it! It's right in the middle of his chest. The same spot he's holding his shield to. I laugh inwardly at how easy that was.

In a moment, I was running towards Percy with all my strength and kicked his shield. While he was in shock I punched, pushed, slapped, kicked his chest and surrounding areas and took his shield and sword. I made him fall on his back and pointed his sword to his neck. All this I did in less than thirty seconds.

"Who couldn't beat you again?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Percy looked shocked at what just happened. To him everything was a blur while to me it was in slow motion.

"Wha- How did you do that?" he stuttered. I smiled and handed him his stuff back. Me and Clarisse cracked up from the look on his face.

"Man to man combat is one of my best skills." Clarisse just kept laughing.

"Fine laugh at me, you won but I wont be easy on you in Capture the Flag." Then he got up and kissed me. His hand reached up my shirt and I jumped back. Why would he do that in public? Then I felt myself blush. Of course, Percy knows how much blushing annoys me so he went and made me blush in public. Ass face.

He smiled and walked away. Leaving me blushing with a hysterical Clarisse.

**Later (Capture the Flag)**

I walk around the forest counting my siblings and making sure they had the protection so that no one would get to hurt.

Then we walked over to where our team was talking and learned the plan. Ares campers were to go straight to the flag while Hermes campers were to trick the others into a trap and then steal their items so that they were defenseless, Demeter people were to stand watch near the river and watch for Ares kids while also hurting and trapping opponents with different vines and plants.

Hades kid; Nico, was to cast shadows to confuse them and summon some skeletons only to scare them.

Aphrodite campers were to wait spread out in the area between the flag and the river casting out love charms to make people fall in love with trees so that they'd become confused and lost for the rest of the game.

Last, but not least me. I will be waiting by the flag since Clarisse thinks Percy's the one who'll come for it. My job is to stand there casting out a few charms until Percy comes. Then I'll kiss him passionately, making him forget about the game. This'll continue until Clarisse has the flag. Perfect right? See, we don't need Athena to make a battle plan.

When the signal for the games start, we take our positions as the Ares kids run across the river. Almost immediately, Hermes, Hades, and Demeter go into work. Then, those who get past them get hit with love with the help of me.

Then Percy comes. I smile as walks straight towards me. So far, everything is working. As soon as he's close enough, I launch myself on him and we kiss. I intensify it and I hear him moan. Since I want him to be distracted, I let him gain access to my mouth. I try hard not to smile. He has a difficult time trying to get under my armor to my shirt. As soon as he finds the hem of my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, he gently puts his hand up my shirt. His hands begin to inch slowly up my belly until they're right under my bra. I think he hesitated about whether to go up any farther. When he made up his mind, his hand went up slowly….then the horn rang!

I pulled away and smiled at him before running towards my teammates. Clarisse was so proud of us all that she claimed us for the next game. The we all went to eat some ice cream.

Me and Clarisse laugh about how easy it was to distract Percy, when he walked in and sat beside me. Clarisse snorted and moved somewhere else.

"So, you tricked me huh. Impressive."

"I know."

"Well, you know I got yelled at by Annabeth, and Beckendorf backed her up! I think they're dating because when I was leaving, I saw them making out." He said quickly.

I roll my eyes. He was as much of a hopeless gossip as my sisters sometimes.

"No duh they're dating! They practically drool over each other. Plus he loves her." I said irritated. How could he miss that.

"Oh. Come with me, I need to show you something." He took my hand and led me outside and into a beautiful place lit by candlelight. There was a table with two chairs and two plates of food.


	18. Quests

**Before I forget, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Silena and Percy have been dating for like four months now. That's all. **

I took Silena's hand and led her to where I set up our dinner. You see, Annabeth had told me to do something romantic for Silena to let her know that I love her. I tried to tell her that she already knows, but Annabeth glared at me and said that if I really loved her, I would do something sweet. To me, sweet and romantic mean cheesy. So I bought a whole bunch of sappy chic movies and sat down and watched all of them.

I fell asleep a couple times and didn't get most of the stuff the guys did but at the end, I got that girls find it thoughtful when you don't forget anniversaries. That was mostly when they were married but I could still pull it off. So I made up our three month anniversary.

After Capture the Flag, I waited for Annabeth and Beckendorf to finish making out which almost seemed like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. When they were finished, Annabeth and me went to set up the table and laid out the food and lit the candles. Annabeth made the food since I kept burning it.

So I took Silena to the table and watched her face. First there was confusion, then surprise, and then tears. Why tears? Did I do something wrong?

"Why are you crying? I thought you'd like this." I said.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. You didn't have to do this." She said. I wiped away her tears and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and I reached around in my pocket until I found the rectangular box.

I looked at her and took a deep breath. She looked at me expectantly with those big brown eyes of hers that always made me forget what I was doing.

"Silena, we've dating for a while now and I thought that we should celebrate this," I took the box out of my pocket. "Happy Four Month Anniversary." I gave her the box and waited for her reaction.

She smiled that beautiful smile and got up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much. But I didn't get you anything." She sounded guilty when she said the last part.

"You didn't have to. Now open your present." She let go of me and opened the box. When she saw it she gasped, put her hand over her mouth, and started smiling and crying.

It was a pearl necklace with a pinkish heart shape diamond in the middle. On the back of the diamond it said three simple words. I love you.

"I had Tyson make it for you and I really like pearls so I-" She cut me off by kissing me. I smiled and picked her up and we went down to the beach. Just like that, the dinner was forgotten.

**Next Day (Silena's POV)**

I can't believe Percy threw us a four month anniversary! It was so sweet. I touched the pearl necklace around my neck and smiled. I finally figured out what to get him. I spent all night making a guy bracelet for him. It was basically black, blue, and white string wove together but in between each of the spaces are tiny seashells. It took so long that I finished right when the wake up signal sounded.

Today I had to attend a meeting at the big house for the cabin leaders. I'm so exhausted, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep during the meeting. I put the bracelet in my pocket and walked over to the big house.

Percy comes running up to me all happy and energetic, while I'm struggling to keep walking.

"Silena! Ready for the big meeting?."

"Don't even talk to me until I've had my coffee!" I didn't mean to be rude but I'm really cranky in the morning if I don't get at least one cup of coffee.

I was the last cabin leader to show up so I just walked to the coffee machine. I didn't get my usual, two packets of suger and one little cup of cream, instead I got it black. I slouched over to my seat and fell into it.

Chiron was talking about some goddesses kid in Australia or somewhere across the globe and he wants us to get him.

I assume Chiron's is going to pick Percy, Annabeth, and Grover for this quest so I lay my head down on the table and fall asleep instantly.

"Silena, Silena. Wake up dear." Chiron gently shakes me to wake up. I look up and see the Stolls snickering and Percy smiling. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Anyway, now that we're all awake, the people I want this quest are Katie Gardner, Clarisse, and Silena Beauregard." Chiron said.

"What?" Me and Percy asked.

"Why don't you ask Percy or Annabeth to go?"

"Yeah. Why not us?" Percy asks. Wait, does he not think that I could handle this quest? Its only getting some kid here safely from a couple of monsters.

"Well, why you? Have you not been on enough quests?" I ask.

"Yeah I have, it's just that your not very strong and your-"

"Perfectly capable of handling it. Your not the only person who can fight monsters you know, so stop hogging!" I interrupt.

"Fine." Percy replied icily.

"No, your services won't be needed. There are enough people already doing it. For Hades sake your only getting a twelve year old from India." Chiron answered. Oh, she's in India not Austrlia.

"So which goddess's kid was it?" Clarisse asked.

"I believe it was a minor goddess. Um, it starts with an 'S'."

I looked around. No one, including me, could think of a minor goddess with a name starting with 'S'. Everyone except for Annabeth.

"Is it Salmaone?" Annabeth asked. Who?

"Who's that?" Beckendorf asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. No us would admit it, but we were thinking the same thing as Beckendorf.

"You really need to learn your minor gods Charlie." She told him. Beckendorf smirked and leaned over and kissed her. There was an awkward silence as they kept kissing. After a minute or so of this, I cleared my throat and they broke apart looking embarrassed.

"Ok, anyway, no it's not Salmaone. But you helped me remember her name Annabeth. It's Selene." Chiron said.

"There's a goddess named Selene? Really? My name is Silena!" I asked amazed. After I said it, I realized how stereotype Aphrodite girl I sounded. I mean, I just shouted my name was Silena like it was the most amazing thing ever. It is in a way, but I made it sound stupid. Everyone, except Percy, Chiron, Clarisse, and Katie, was staring at me like I was some stupid teenage girl who had the IQ of a cockroach. Percy was just looking at me like he was disappointed. Aw, come on! So what, I had a blond moment, but that doesn't mean he should be ashamed of me.

"Yes, she's the goddess and personification of the moon, she and Artemis are like the same person in a way. Her brother is Helios and he is the personification and god of the Sun which makes him the same as Apollo. Selene has a sister Eos who apparently personifies Dawn. She had like fifty kids with Endymion. I guess she had one more with a mortal." Annabeth said. How could she know so much? My head hurt just from listening to that. I look around and see everyone had the same look amazement and light-headedness as I did. Even Chiron looks a little disoriented.

"Yes Annabeth, that's right. So Katie, Clarisse, and Silena, are you ready?" Chiron asks us.

The three of us nod.

"Good, you'll leave before sunrise tomorrow." Chiron said.

Everyone gets up and leaves the room. As soon as I'm outside, my senses come back to me. What was I thinking agreeing to go on a quest? I don't care if it's easy or hard, the one thing I do care about is showing my no-faith-in-me boyfriend that I could handle and achieve this quest.

I see Percy talking to Chris Rodriguez, so I march up to them. Chris see's me over Percy's shoulder and he walks away to talk to Clarisse.

"Percy." He turns around to look at me.

"Are you going to say something to me?" I ask. He sighs and looks to the ground.

"No hug, no kiss, not even a wave goodbye? You're not going to see me in the morning." I say. All he does is ignore me. I don't understand. Yesterday he was so sweet and nice. He even thought up an anniversary for us. Now he's acting like an ass.

I look over Percy's shoulder and see Chris hugging Clarisse and whispering in her ear. I usually giggle when I see them together because he always seems to make her fifty percent more girly. I look to the right and see Katie and Travis kissing like there was no tomorrow and behind them Annabeth and Beckendorf were cuddling and Beckendorf seemed to be complimenting her because she kept giggling and smiling.

"If this is about the quest, I'm sorry ok. It's not that big of a deal. Just at least say something to me." I say quietly. Percy still ignores me like I'm some kind of tree and not his girlfriend that could be gone for who knows how many days.

I glance at the boys kissing their girlfriends away with so much love radiating out of them while mine won't even talk to me. My lips start to tremble and I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. Why can't my boyfriend show me any love like Travis, Chris, and Beckendorf?

"Fine. Don't talk to me. Don't say goodbye like the other guys." I say. I'm giving him one more chance to say something, but he continues stare at the ground. Sadness overwhelms me. I'm pretty sure my face is all red and puffy and I'm starting to make those hiccupping sounds I make when I start sobbing. My tears flow steadily down my face.

"Happy Four Month Anniversary." My voice cracks as I say this. I dig in my pocket and throw the bracelet I made him at his feet.

I turned around and ran like hell to my cabin. When I got inside, I jumped in my bed and safely hid my face from the world as I cried.

After a couple hours, Clarisse comes and finds me under my covers.

"Selie, what wrong?" She asks me in a soft voice.

"Percy's a jerk." I answered weakly.

"That stupid bag of fish shit hurt one of my best friends? Don't worry about him, I'm sure he loves you." I sniffle at this. Me, Clarisse, and Katie were best friends. You hurt one us, and we all hurt you.

"Chris and Travis completely showered you with love just because you'd be gone a couple of days. Percy didn't even look at me. And it's our Four Month Anniversary!" I hear Clarisse snicker at this.

"What?" I glare at her.

"Sorry, it's just that was funny. The anniversary part was funny, not the ignoring part." She explained.

I put my head back down on my pillow and sigh.

"Do you want me to punch the rudeness out of him?" Clarisse offered. I giggled.

"Sure. Hit him really hard." I say.

Clarisse nods and pulls her sleeves up. She brushes my hair and French braids it.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of Jackson. I'll wake you up tomorrow." She gives me one last comforting pat and the leaves.

When she closes the door, I realize that she was seriously going to hurt Percy. I didn't know if I should get up and stop Clarisse or just let her do what she does best. I decided on the second choice when I remembered earlier.

I laid back down feeling a lot better than I did before. That's what best friends do right? I helped Clarisse with Chris and now she helped me.

I closed my eyes went into a dreamless sleep.

**(Next Morning)**

I wake up the next morning to Clarisse slapping me.

"I'm up! I'm up! Why did you have to slap?" I say rubbing my tear-stained cheek.

"You wouldn't wake up, and you know how impatient I get. Now get up we're late. The sunrise is like in one hour and we need to wake Katie up." She whisper/screams so that she wouldn't wake up my siblings.

I groan and went to the bathroom and washed my face and put on and pair of comfortable Hollister slacks, a simple blue t-shirt, an pair of sneakers, and just in case it got cold at night, I grabbed three baggy New York Yankees sweatshirts.

I come out and grab Clarisse out of my cabin and over to Katie's.

When we stepped in, we found Katie at the back of cabin sleeping peacefully. Clarisse and I laugh silently because we know Katie way to well to know that she sleeps horribly. She kicks and moves in her sleep so much that it's annoying sometimes.

"Katie. Katie wake up. We're late." Clarisse said. I hear Katie groan like I did and she slowly gets out of bed and goes over to her bathroom. We sit on her bed and listen to the water run.

"How did you wake up?" I asked Clarisse.

"Alarm clock." She replied. Of course she used and alarm clock.

After ten minutes, Katie came out dressed in slacks and a black t-shirt. She had a purple bag with her.

"I brought some blankets, sunglasses, and socks just in case." Katie said.

We left Katie's cabin and looked at the camp one more time. I looked over to the Poseidon cabin and felt Katie and Clarisse walk up to me.

"Don't worry about him." Katie said. Clarisse nodded.

"Easy for you two to say." I grab their hands and we all walk to the car that Travis let Katie borrow.

We got in and settled down with Katie in the drivers seat, Clarisse in the back, and me in the passengers seat. The driving schedule was Katie as to drive for three hours, then me for three more hours, then Clarisse for another three hours. We thought it was fair that Clarisse drove last since she was the one who remembered to set an alarm clock. We would drive all the way to Orlando and then get on a flight to India. When we came back, we'd pick the car up from the airport and drive back to camp. Then I remembered.

"We don't have any money." I say. How could I forget money?

"No worries. Chiron gave me ten thousand dollars in cash and two thousand gold drachmas after I begged him to. I didn't want to starve to death while sleeping on some park bench nor did I want to swim across the oceans and walk to India." Clarisse mumbled. Katie and I smiled at Clarisse's sarcasm. We had enough for food, a hotel, and a round trip ticket for three and later on, four.

Katie started the car and we started driving.

"Road Check!" I said loudly. Katie sighed and Clarisse groaned, angry because I woke her up from her slumber.

"This is for Clarisse. Money." I said.

"Check." Clarisse answered.

"Shield and Sword."

"Check."

"Are they disguised?"

"Check."

"Your turn Katie." I said to her.

"Fine." She answered.

"Blankets."

"Check."

"Socks."

"Check."

"Sunglasses."

"Check."

"Sword and Shield."

"Check."

"Are they disguised?"

"Check."

"Ok, your turn Silena." Katie said.

"Ok." I answered.

"Sweatshirts."

"Check."

"Hats."

"Check."

"Sword and Shield."

"Check."

"Are they disguised?"

"Yup."

"Ok, now go to sleep. I'll wake you up in three hours to drive." Katie commanded.

I looked at the time on the dashboard. 5:30 am. I laid my head on the seat and fell asleep instantly.

**Percy's POV**

I get up and stretch. The first thing I saw was the beautifully crafted bracelet on my wrist. Damn. I shouldn't have been so mean to her, she didn't deserve it. I should have hugged and kissed her like Travis and Chris did to Katie and Clarisse. I'm just so stupid to always let her slip through my fingers all the time. One day she's going to leave me for someone who treats right.

The only reason I acted like that to her I guess was because I didn't get that quest. It didn't even matter much now. I was just in shock that Silena, Katie, and Clarisse got chosen instead of Annabeth and me. Maybe she was right, I do hog quests.

I get up and shower quickly the put a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I touch the bruise on my cheek that I got from Clarisse. Another painful remind about how I treated Silena.

I jog over to the Aphrodite cabin and knock on the door. A really cute twelve year old with long black hair answers the door in pink pajamas and bunny slippers. When she spoke she had a strong French accent.

"What do you want?" She asks me. Typical, who else would come at nine in the morning on Saturday fully dressed and awake.

"Is Silena here, I need to apologize." I push past her and see a bunch of pretty people watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"No she's not. She left like, at three in the morning or something. Who are you?" She says.

"Percy. Whats yours?"

"Leilani. You're her boyfriend. The guy who made her come back here and cry. Do you like being a douchbag to my sister Peter? You jerk." She asks. Silena was crying because of what I did? Damn it.

"I gotta go." I turned around and ran back to my cabin and searched desperately for a drachma so that I could make an IM to her. I couldn't find of course. She is going to hate me now.

I am so stupid.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, I hope your all doing good. I'm so sorry for my annoyingly long absence and for making you wait for nothing. I will be continuing this story but I was thinking about editing all the other chapters first and maybe changing the last few chapters up a little bit. So to those of you who have wanted to know if I was still continuing Soul Mates, I am but not super fast. Just please be patient for a little bit longer. Thanks :)


End file.
